Planes, Brains, and Automatons
These are the voyages of the sentient, haunted extra-dimensional ship Nation. Characters NPCs Logs Episode 1: "Pilot/Come Sail Away" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Raven) PBA 001 In which our brave adventurers find themselves packed in tubes, in a mysterious place, for a mysterious purpose. : PBA 001a : In which a few of the party members split off to go foraging. (Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Graaver) Episode 2: "Through the Doors of Death" ' '(Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, and Graaver.) PBA 002 In which a loud, clattering thump is heard in the library, and a lesson of tolerance is learned in the dead city. : PBA 002b : In which Janis and Graaver go on a hunting trip together and learn more about one another. (Janis, Graaver) Episode 3: "Not Quite So Secure" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, and Lira.) PBA 003 In which the group is caught up on the previous events and two new pods are opened...with more deadly results than before. : PBA 003a : In which Wynn questions Kestrel on being evil. (Kestrel, Wynn, Larry) : PBA 003b : In which Lira, Larry and Janis have very frank and secret discussions on Kestrel. (Janis, Larry, Lira, Wynn) : PBA 003c : In which half the crew discover a mysterious box with a foul surprise inside. (Kalor, Kestrel, Larry, Graaver) Episode 4: "Hell's Best Friend" (Directed by Kestrel. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, and Jhett.) PBA 004 In which two new crew members are revealed and Janis makes a new friend. : PBA 004a : In which Lira expresses no concern for Wynn's privacy as they talk about Wynn's behavior towards Janis. (Wynn, Lira) : PBA 004b : In which Janis and Wynn go hunting, and come clean about their pasts. We learn a little more about Wynn's sister and Janis's bounty. (Janis, Wynn) : PBA 004c : In which Kestrel shows Jhett the Library and Jhett demonstrates his musical capabilities. (Kestrel, Jhett) : PBA 004d : Janis interrupts Jhett's private concert for Kestrel. (Kestrel, Janis, Larry, Jhett) Episode 5: "Telling Tales/The Farmer's a Jerk" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, and Jhett) PBA 005 As fables are exchanged, Wynn's investigation of Kestrel's aura becomes more heated, and the crew grows concerned. : PBA 005a : Janis and Lira share a moment, and Janis reveals her issues with magic. (Janis, Lira) : PBA 005b : As the crew searches for Kestrel, they discuss their situation, how much they trust Kes, and their ability to trust in general. (Kalor, Larry, Lira) Episode 6: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 1 (The Sea of Dead Gods) (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Jhett) PBA 006 After awakening the next morning, the crew discovers that Nation has turned upside down, and his AI is beyond contact. As they search the ship and alternate dimensions to find out what happened, they stumble upon a very special mining facility. : PBA 006a : Janis and Wynn check on Flamey. (Janis, Wynn) : PBA 006b : Lira goes exploring by herself. (Lira) Episode 7: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 2 (Going in Circles) ' '(Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Jhett.) PBA 007 Following their attack at the mine, the crew meets with the Dragon who runs the mine and works out a deal to save Nation. However, they also learn they're being watched. : PBA 007a : Kalor awakens and searches for the group. (Kalor) : PBA 007b : Wynn, Kalor, and Nilani go shopping. (Kalor, Wynn, Nilani) : PBA 007c : Janis, Wynn, and Kestrel go back to the ship to retrieve Jhett and Flamey. (Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Jhett.) Episode 8: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 3 (A Nation Divided) :: (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira and Jhett.) PBA 008 The epic saga concludes with a tremendous sea battle, and a final attack upon the quarry. But an action from one of the party members may leave the group divided. : PBA 008a : As one half of the party deals with the bombs, the other half of the party attempts to chase down the white circles attacking them. (Lira, Janis, Wynn, Nilani) Episode 9: Party of Five :: (Directed by Kali. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira and Jhett.) PBA 009 Three days after the God-Goo story-line, the party finds themselves having trouble regaining their trust in each other. Things become more complicated after another of Nation's Jumps and the party finds themselves entertaining a group of annoying, rambunctious and very drunk people, who may be more than they seem. And what does one of these drunken louts have to do with Wynn? : PBA 009a : Jhett coaxes Kestrel into talking about the attack. (Jhett, Kestrel) : PBA 009b : Kalor's initially solitary trip to the library to cool his head gets very crowded as most of the group convenes there. Also, Kalor learns where Talas has been and why. (Kalor, Janis, Lira, Wynn, Nilani, Larry) : PBA 009c : After the foolish plans of Lira and Janis go awry, Larry and Wynn have a religious servant to religious servant talk. (Larry, Wynn) Episode 10: Storming Off :: (Directed by Kali. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, Jhett, Tarak and Allys.) PBA 010 After a heated discussion with Allys on the state of affairs on the ship, the crew gets to learn more about their two new guests. Wynn and Tarak have a serious talk about her training. And things get far more heated after three of their crew go missing. : PBA 010a : As she tries to slip out unseen, Lira learns a bit more about the town from a nearby servantgirl, including the wood's problem with Wolves. (Lira) : PBA 010b : Jhett brings Kes breakfast, and the two continue their growing friendship. (Jhett, Kes) : PBA 010c : Nilani gives a tour of most of Nation for Allys. (Nilani, Allys) : PBA 010d : In search of information and supplies, Janis, Larry and Lira head out towards town without alerting the others. From there, things go...unexpectedly. (Janis, Larry, Lira, *eventually* Tarak, Wynn, Jhett, Nilani) Episode 11: Awkward Facts and Secrets Revealed :: (Directed by Kali. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Graaver, Nilani Lira, Jhett, Tarak and Allys) PBA 011 Following their shopping trip, the party comes across an old acquaintence and share the facts of life. Following this, they discover an old crewmember has re-emerged. : PBA 011a : Nilani, Kalor and Lira enter the library at different times, and find a familiar face waiting for them. (Nilani, Kalor, Lira.) : PBA 011b : Janis goes to tell Allys about Tarak's apology and to discuss her own lesson plan. (Janis, Allys) : PBA 011c : Janis overhears a conversation between Allys and Tarak. Or, part of one, anyway. (Janis, Tarak, Allys) Episode 12: Midnight in the Library :: (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Lira and Allys) PBA 012 Finding themselves unable to sleep, Kes, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Janis and Allys converge in the library. (Kestrel, Wynn, Lira, Janis and Allys) : PBA 012a : Kestrel goes and stalks Jhett at his room. From there, they have a very pleasant evening. : PBA 012b : Allys, having learned about the secret hellhound, goes with Janis to meet Flamey. (Allys, Janis, Flamey) PBA 013 : PBA 013a : PBA 013b Storylines For those who want the skinny on what's going on in Nation, but do not have the time to backtrack through all the logs, this section's for you. Main Plotlines *'The Missing Bridge' **Introduced: "Come Sail Away" **So, we have to find Nation's lost bridge in order to navigate between the planes. But we have no idea where he lost it or what it looks like. This might take a while. *'The Curse' **Introduced: "Come Sail Away" **No crew member can leave the ship permanently, and no crew has lasted longer than 5 years. Is this all just the features of a broken vessel, or could sinister magics really be behind it? *'Raven's Return' **Introduced: "Awkward Facts and Secrets Revealed" **Raven is back, but is now more mysterious than ever. Is there more to him than he appears? *'Ghosts Among Us' **'Introduced: "Through the Doors of Death" **Dead guys are floating all over the place...we'll probably have to do something about that. *'The Wrong Box' **'Introduced: "Not Quite So Safe" **A proper non-spirit dead guy is found in Storage Room B. How he got there, who is he and why is he dead? ...I dunno. *'White Circles' **Introduced: "God-Goo Hullabaloo Part 1 (The Sea of Dead Gods) **Who were those icky, blue-armored guys attacking the mine...and why? *'Tarak and Allys' **'Introduced: "Party of Five" **These two jerks totally crashed our ship and are barking orders now. Not cool. Character Stories *'Kes's Past' :*'Introduced: "Not Quite So Safe" (Hinted at in "Come Sail Away") :*Is Kes really evil? We know she's an assassin but...still. What was she doing before she came on board? *'Janis's Bounty' :*Introduced: "Through the Doors of Death" :*Janis is chasing an elf named The Tainted with a strange mark on his face. Elves need to find better names for this guy. *'Lira's Past' :*Introduced: "God-Goo Hullabaloo Part 3 (A Nation Divided) :*Lira hates the law, we don't know why? *'Wynn's Training' :*Introduced: "Storming Off" :*Tarak is now officially teaching Wynn to be a better Paladin, in preparation for a test. Somehow, we doubt this test involves a number 2 pencil.